


浑然不知长相守 第四章 本能-2

by jimengbox



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 20:13:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6624586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jimengbox/pseuds/jimengbox





	浑然不知长相守 第四章 本能-2

第2天  
肌肉和经脉中的蛊毒残渣随着血液循环一点点积压到了胃里；脆弱的肠道受到刺激，翻江倒海的排斥着明显有害的物质。  
这使我爱罗起床起得十分狼狈。还没来得及睁开眼，就头晕脑涨的吐了一枕头，还呛到了气管，边吐边咳。  
“咳咳，咳……呕……”  
泛着热气的污秽臭苦难闻飞流直下，粘着脸往下流的触感让呕吐的冲动增加了一倍。 身体软麻着无法动弹，连抬起手擦一下嘴角的力气都没有。  
鹿代不在屋里，这虽然让我爱罗有些庆幸没让他看到自己的狼狈，但也让正异常脆弱的他有些草木皆兵的戒备，和一丝丝的紧张。  
他习惯了运筹帷幄和精密计划，不让事情脱离太多自己的预期和控制；然而现在，失控的东西太多了，失控的胃，失控的躯体，失控的外甥，失控的……信息素。  
我爱罗不禁懊恼的呻吟了一声，顺便调整了一下因为呕吐而窒息了片刻的呼吸。 可话说回来，鹿代到底跑到哪儿去了？  
回答他的是身后的门被用力撞开的声音，“嘭”的一声，沙漠地带暴风雨来临前特有的狂风闯进了小屋，风卷着湿凉的黄沙隔着衣服呼打在背上，让我爱罗不禁打了个冷战。  
“嘭”的又一声，风沙的狂躁被隔绝在了外面的昏天黑地之中。  
鹿代像在风沙中憋闷了好久，关上门后就是一顿狂喘，还没来得及缓和一下，便“啊”的低低惊呼了一声，把不知是什么的一包东西哐啷扔在一旁，两步急冲了过来，胡乱甩掉身上破旧的蓑草衣，俯身跪卧在我爱罗身边，紧张的将他抱起来。  
鹿代发现了他的异状。  
被外甥发现自己吐了一大滩恶臭的蛊毒和胃液在床铺上，并不是一件很体面的事。  
虽说体面这种东西就算有，昨晚也被这个年轻人啃了个精光。  
我爱罗有些难为情的闭上眼，不太愿意直视正在仔细检查他状况的鹿代，即使他知道，那双碧如湖海闪烁着潾潾波光的小鹿眼，一但染上认真的色彩会是多么好看。  
还好只是场面有些惊悚……鹿代反复确认了我爱罗本身无碍后才松了口气，小心翼翼脱下他脏了一大片的深红色外衣，在他感受到空气中的冰冷之前把半裸的人用温暖的毡被卷好，轻轻抱起放床铺的另一边的皮毛上，再找了一块干净的布料，沾些水温柔的擦洗他的头、脖子和肩膀，喉咙中发出低哑的呜鸣低声安慰着。  
确认干净了之后，在他额头上又落下几个轻吻，才舍得起身去收拾那一铺狼藉。  
额头上的吻，浓得化不开的疼惜和深情……  
我爱罗抬眼看着鹿代忙碌的背影，困惑像投入心海中的石块，激起一波波涟漪。 这个已经整整陪伴了自己6年的孩子，一直以来都是优雅而慵懒的，城府极深心思缜密，万事都留有余地点到为止，从不穷心竭力。这让我爱罗和他的相处十分舒心。  
然而他并不完全了解这个和自己最亲近的人。生活在一起很久了，他们也很少有过深的私人交流，鹿代一直也在刻意的回避着与他情感上过分的卷入和依赖；我爱罗曾经以为，他们都不擅于表达，而鹿代也应该有年轻人自己的心思和秘密，一起共事和无声相伴或者是更适合彼此的沟通方式。

而现在的鹿代让他感觉到有些陌生。  
行动、情绪，表情，他正调动着全力所有的力量在向他毫无保留释放着巨浪滔天一般的情感，原始而浓烈的冲动，Alpha对Omega的冲动。  
现在的鹿代是谁？他还是原来的他吗，或者有多大程度是原来的他？他为什么在狂热的追求着他的舅舅？  
难道是那只蛊蜂后的攻击不但让他失语失智，还促使他进入了Alpha的发情期，而他这个舅舅是正好在他嘴边，还是个丧失了行为能力的Omega？ ……  
工作习惯让他的头脑里飞速闪过这些辩证反复的晦涩问题。事发突然，错综复杂，对答案的深度挖掘也太过于危险。 而鹿代已然退行成一头人型小公鹿，也无从给予正面的解答。  
如果这是上天的恶作剧，想给他这个伪装成Alpha当了风影20多年的人一些惩罚，那是不是……玩得有点大？  
他和鹿代原本应该如父兄之于子弟般的关系，现在却变得如同单手抓着悬崖边缘苦苦求生一般，稍一松懈便会坠入深渊，万劫不复……  
正在我爱罗胡思乱想着的时候，没有注意到鹿代嗅了嗅呕吐物里令生命避而不及的危险气味，皱了皱眉，将脏了的铺褥和枕头卷成一小坨丢到小屋最角落的地方，再从箱柜里取出一些过往的旅人遗留下来保存尚好的皮子和面料，重新在地上一层层铺好，让它尽量变得更加厚实柔软……然后再回过头在他带回的物件当中翻找整理着什么。  
等我爱罗反应过来时，鹿代已经把他抱回新床铺上，两只小鹿蹄反复掖捂着他身上的被子，好像在确保他身体的每一处都好好的放在温暖舒适的地方。  
我爱罗抬眼看过去，不想正好撞上鹿代叼着一块绿色的仙人掌肉正递过来的……一张脏兮兮的花脸。 除了叼着仙人掌的嘴巴，满脸没有一处干净整洁的地方。  
标志性的菠萝头被风吹散，带着水气和沙尘乱七八槽的垂在脸侧，还有几缕零乱的粘在脸上。 绿眸四周的眼白泛着红红的血丝，应该是风沙太大迷了眼逼出了几道眼泪，把脸上的泥冲出几条长长的泥道……显然还用鹿蹄胡乱抹了抹脸。头上的包好像消了一点，淤血的颜色浮了出来更显得脏脏的。  
看上去有点像一只不小心脸朝下摔进泥里的浣熊。  
“……”我爱罗有些惊异，印象中的鹿代总是干净清爽的，而这张反差太过强烈的浣熊脸，配上闪着认真光芒的鹿眼，嘴里还叼着一块食物……这画面一时间竟然让他有些忍俊不禁。 我爱罗想他的嘴角一定上扬了一下，因为鹿代被他看得突然难为情了起来，原本直视着他的眼神左右闪烁，羞赧透过满脸的沙尘在皮肤上晕染了一点微红。  
下一秒，鹿代飞快把叼着的仙人掌肉放在我爱罗嘴上，便红着眼急吼吼的跑走了。  
我爱罗看不见，但兵灵兵啷的碰撞声、稀里哗拉的水声和悉悉索索的衣料摩擦，都告诉他，他家的这只小鹿在认真洗着脸。  
这个小插曲让我爱罗心里愉快了不少。  
吞下去这块仙人掌是带有一些药性的种类，泛着草腥的辛辣汁液很快扩散满口腔，并不怎么可口，但昭示着可以解毒的苦味让肠胃镇定了下来，很快身体舒适好多。  
Alpha对Omega的原始冲动是强大而盲目的，然而鹿代表现出的保护、照料、退让和那厚重的让他几乎招架不了的爱恋和尊敬，无法仅仅用性的冲动来解释。  
鹿代贴心的无声照顾让我爱罗心下一软。  
状似失了控，但有些本质上的东西并没有变，或许只是不加收敛看上去有些吓人而已。 突然被子被掀开，钻进来一具泛着湿气的温暖肉体，一只胳膊穿过他的颈窝，把他拥进了一副精壮结实的胸膛里。  
我爱罗看见一滴没有来得及蒸发的水珠，顺着他的锁骨，滑过随着呼吸起伏的胸肌，再摇摇欲悬挂在了他肉褐色的乳尖上……异常性感。 我爱罗顿觉身体内部蒸腾出来一股热气，“轰”的一下涌上头脸振荡着发出嗡鸣，四肢上稀疏的体毛根根立起，混身上下每一寸皮肤上的表皮细胞开始唤醒，像是欢呼着被接纳到另一具温暖可依的身躯当中。  
他和鹿代赤裸着上身腻在被窝里，皮肉亲昵的贴在一起交换着体温。太过陌生的肢体接触，毫无遮拦的肌肤相亲。他不曾和谁这般过分亲密的粘着在一起过，就像进入战前的应激状态，却多了一丝不明所以的放松和愉悦。  
我爱罗平缓了一下身体的唤起，才发现鹿代除了用湿漉漉的鼻尖轻蹭他的额头，并没有额外的动作，只是像撒娇一般发出动物幼崽那种清嫩的鼻音，哼哼叽叽的在引起他的注意。  
Alpha的信息素也稳稳的控制在令人舒适的水平，温柔的包裹着他，环绕着，观望着，好像一头在门外乖乖等人出来和它玩的小鹿，在瞪着水灵灵的大眼睛伸着脖子努力向屋里巴望，不时有些着急的踱一踱前蹄儿。  
后颈的肌肉似乎已经不再那么僵硬，我爱罗微微抬起头，不出意外的陷入那双如碧如湖海波光粼粼的清澈鹿眼中，昏暗的四方小屋里最明亮的所在，闪着“你看你看我干净了”会说话的光芒，让那张俊美的脸显得有些稚嫩。  
我爱罗恍惚了一下，他依然记得这张脸尚还娇小圆幼的时候，已经开始喜欢摆出一副要么慵懒无聊要么一本正经的样子了，记忆中即使他在小的时候也很少有过于外放的撒娇，顶多会依过来把他的小脑袋靠在自己肩膀上，等着自己伸出手把他轻带到怀里。  
可不知不觉那个小团子突然抽条长高了，现在反过来拥抱着他，深情的凝视着他，好像在等待着什么……一个称赞，还是一个允许？  
我爱罗觉得快融化了，在鹿代那似乎能持续到天荒地老的凝视中。 那是种无声而有甜美的压力，难以抗拒的萌动和美好。 明明已经强大到独挡一面的Alpha，现在却像个小动物一样渴望着自己的反馈。  
这样的鹿代……太可爱了，可爱得让他心尖都在颤抖。  
怀中的人迟迟没有动静，鹿代有些困惑和着急了起来，小犹豫了一下，靠过去用脸颊蹭了一蹭他额头上的刺青便想退回原位，却被落在下巴上又转瞬即逝的轻吻刹住了车。  
说不上是什么意义的吻，慈爱，怜爱，喜爱，可爱……还是什么……  
鹿代的绿眸突然染上惊愕，又马上沉静如暴风雨前的海平面，低头凝视着我爱罗甚至带着愉快的淡然微笑。  
一时间，空气中Alpha信息素的浓度陡升，刚刚还温柔平和的气息，突然开始升腾膨胀。 刚刚那只还在门口探头探脑的小鹿，一瞬间成为一头高大威猛的高角雄鹿，一步一步踏进门来，温柔而不容拒绝的逼近，沉稳而缓慢，温柔的凝视着眼前正在准备开放的花苞，只会为他开放的传说中的沙漠之花。

当鹿代缓缓将吻印在他微张的唇上时，我爱罗不自觉轻轻叹息了一声，轻轻闭上双眼。  
屋外的暴风雨开始疯狂的在天地之间肆虐，这沙漠小小的角落里，两具身体亲昵的纠缠在一起。  
鹿代将我爱罗圈在用手肘支撑起的空间里，双手摩娑着他的头发和后脑，轻柔的抓捏着。他低头品尝着我爱罗嘴中还残留的苦香，热情如火的来回辗转啃吮着他的唇肉，一遍遍用小舌舔舐吮碾，偶尔像真的吃了什么美味一般吞咽一下口水，再把舌头重新探回他的蜜窝里，缠着他有些无措的舌尖在嘴中翻转扭动。  
不能动弹的感觉让我爱罗格外的恐慌，他的手臂只能软弱无力的搭在身侧，剩下十根手指努力抓进身下的皮毛里，寻找着一点点支撑，试图不要让神志被这厚重而深情的亲吻和从身体中被引诱而出的原始欲望完全击垮。  
然而这太困难了……  
一个年轻、强壮、充满力量和美好的Alpha正俯在他生而为Omega的身体上，边吻边小幅的拱动磨蹭着，试探着点燃他身体里每一个已然沸腾起来的细胞，和他一起燃烧着… 本能的想去臣服、想去投降、想展开身体迎接着Alpha对他做的任何事情。  
然而这太可怕了。  
他从来不知道Omega在Alpha在前面竟然会如此柔弱和乖顺，无论对方是温柔的还是暴虐的，都无可反抗的被趋使着想照单全收，这将命运和身体全然交出去的无能为力，唯一可以依赖的只有对Alpha无条件的信任。  
我爱迷蒙中胡思乱想着，他当然信任鹿代，他身体里的Omega早已沉醉于在Alpha的怀中，悄然绽放开花苞，花朵清新的香气幽然在空气中扩散，被鹿皮的草香紧紧缠绕其中，翻飞起舞，想混为一处。  
鹿代在我爱罗的唇上流连了很久，感受到哪怕一点点怀中人犹豫的回吻，便又会重重碾压回去，直到他无法闭合的嘴中蓄满了两个人交换了信息素的唾液流出嘴角，才恋恋不舍的离开片刻，吮吻着他瘦削的脸颊和下巴，凝视着他开始变得迷乱的眼睛，给他时间吞咽和喘息，看着他成熟的身体欲加变得开放而柔和，原本白晰微干的皮肤因为血流加速而泛出粉红的光芒，美得不可放物。  
视觉上过分美好的刺激显然打乱了Alpha的节奏……  
鹿代埋进我爱罗的颈窝，急切的闻嗅着Omega腺体所在的位置，有些乱了阵脚的舔弄着。  
不……现在不可以。  
我爱罗唤回一丝清醒，转过头蹭吻着将沉迷在他脖颈里的小鹿从那里挤开，偏着头护着腺体所在的地方，抵住他的额头轻轻摇摇头，告诉他，不可以碰。  
碰了……那就是比现在的沉沦更加错位的万劫不复，他还没有做任何准备……  
那碧色的小鹿眼中染上一丝小小的失望，但还是乖乖的退开了。点了点他的唇，便将亲吻的阵地向下转移，留下一路吻痕，停留在他一边的乳尖，一口衔住用力的吸吮着。  
“啊……”敏感的乳尖因为疼痛和快乐而挺立了起来，一声尖利而甜腻的呻吟从我爱罗喉咙深处轻声爆鸣，引得胸前的鹿代更加埋头苦干了起来。他用牙轻轻咬住一边，上下左右忽轻忽重的啃磨吮吻；五根手指缠上另一边，像拨琴弦一样反复揉搓拨动，再轻柔的划过他的腰侧，引得他细痒的轻颤着。  
平坦胸前的两颗肉粒愈加粉嫩红润，说不清是疼是痒还是愉快的奇妙肿胀感，让我爱罗有种快被鹿代吸出奶水的错觉。  
然而真正流出甜水的是他两腿间的潮湿之所。一波波的热浪汩汩倾泻而出，本能的润滑着小穴外围的皮肤和里面柔软的肠壁，粘腻在裤子里，再沾湿身下的床铺，散发着引人发狂的甜美气息；前端的阴茎也悄然开始抬头，啜泣着寻找着安抚，在裤子上支起一个小小的帐篷。  
接到信号的Alpha小小欢呼了一声，一只手穿过我爱罗的膝窝，像公主抱那样托起柔若无骨的下半身，让他无力的双腿垂在自己的小臂上，大手扣上他的裤腰用力一拽，将他的裤子连同内裤一起从他身上一点点剥离开。  
裤子上泛滥的体液拉着粘丝划过大腿，膝盖，小腿以至脚踝，留下一条条亮痕，直到裤子被鹿代扔到毡被外面。  
Omega深粉色的阴茎弹跳出来，像本人一样不知所措，站立在和头发一样深红色的体毛丛中，可怜的瑟瑟发抖着。  
更浓重的Omega气息扑面而来，让鹿代忍不住低哑的嘶吼了一声，将脸埋进他腹股沟里闻嗅着，啃咬着那里因为不见天日而异常细嫩的皮肤。  
这身体悄然打开，在寻求着鹿代更深一步的接触，无论他的理智是否允许，他都遵循着本能，笨拙的勾搭着身上这迷人的Alpha。  
如果就这样被鹿代……如果就这样……  
这失控感让他害怕，接下来会发生的事他无法预料结果和未来；他更加害怕是，自己竟然在期待和……享受着。  
还残留在理智中的道德感让我爱罗变得自责和羞愧，身体忍不住开始颤抖，眼中的水气逐渐积累溢满眼眶。  
鹿代从他的坚实紧崩的小腹下方抬起头，发现Omega正在瑟瑟发着抖，脸上又是一副要哭的表情，他赶紧将他全然赤裸的臀腿再轻轻放回床铺，撑起双臂重新跪俯在他的上方，温柔而疼惜的凝视着他，在他额头上印下一个吻，再吮去快要夺眶而出的泪水，然后是脸颊，鼻尖，下巴……最后回到唇上轻柔的缠绵着。  
鹿代不想让我爱罗难过。  
Alpha用鼻尖轻轻蹭抚着他，试探着用膝盖顶开了他的双腿，下身紧紧贴住Omega的阴茎轻柔的蹭抚着，诱惑着。  
我爱罗抬起头，他就撑在自己上方，犹如神明，明亮的眼神、俊美的容颜，随着沉重的呼吸起伏着的胸膛，热烈奔腾但依然沉稳没有攻击性的信息素，持续不断的低哑的呜噜声……  
这个能决定他处境的人在耐心等待着他的接纳。  
有一个瞬间，他不可否认的动了投降的念头。  
他的鹿代……太可爱了。但是……  
我爱罗转过头，不敢直视鹿代如赤子般无比纯真而又深情的眼神，放弃去回应，心乱如麻。  
“唉……”久久的，鹿代发出几不可闻的一声叹息，低下头吻住这只不知道自己多需要安慰的鸵鸟，向下伸手扣住了他苦苦等待着的阴茎。  
“啊……嗯……”来自胯下规律温柔的刺激几乎马上让他的身体开始痉挛，我爱罗忘情呻吟了一声，鹿代的舌头便不请自来探进口中。  
带着些小小委屈的气闷，鹿代重重的碾压过他的唇，死命缠着他的舌头，猛烈的进攻着，让这个吻变得激烈狂热令人窒息。  
而下方的动作却无比的温柔。鹿代的手灵活的在柱体和两个小球之间来回的抚弄撸动，伸到臀缝里坏心眼的在小穴入口处搅弄了一番，再轻轻的剥开茎体上方的包皮露出龟头，用充分润滑好的手捻动刺激着娇嫩的顶端……  
双重的刺激让他几乎招架不住。  
“嗯……”被堵住声音的我爱罗随着鹿代的抚弄无意识的摆动着身体，像抗拒，又更像迎合。 身体里似乎有一股甜蜜而膨胀的力量在小腹处集结，随着那只小鹿蹄的抚摸一层一层慢慢的积累，像在蛋糕上叠起一层又一层的奶油。  
鹿代终于肯放开我爱罗酸麻的舌头，结束这个太过于猛烈的亲吻。在我爱罗大口平复着呼吸的同时，拉起他垂在身侧的一只手塞起自己嘴里，张口咬住。  
我爱罗看着他舔湿自己的整个手掌，张嘴啃噬着每根手指，情色的伸出舌头在他的指头上下来回舔弄，再伸进指缝中前后抽插；而另一只手抚弄着他的下身，四根手指撺弄着两颗饱满的小球，中指在会阴处打了个转引得他颤抖了一下，便直直插进正在径自开合吐着芳香体液的甜蜜小穴中，来回顶弄勾动着里面发烫柔软的内壁。  
“啊……”从小穴内部泛出的麻痒爽快和前端被撸动的快感叠加在一起在身体里共振着，越荡越高，香喷喷的奶油蛋糕上又叠上去一层又一层的巧克力，我爱罗不由自主的仰高脖子，微张开嘴喘息着，手指紧紧抓着身下垫着的皮毛，被分开两边的腿紧崩着……抵御并期待着被逐渐推高的快乐……  
下一秒，我爱罗被舔湿的手被拉到下方，塞入了一根炽热粗大的肉柱，血脉贲张的搏动着，开始慢慢的在他手指和掌心包围出的沟壑中前后挺弄。  
“轰”的一下，有什么东西好像在心脏旁边爆炸了，把心炸成一个个碎片推着自己几近魂飞魄散……  
我爱罗颤抖着把它小心翼翼的圈在自己的手心里，跟随着鹿代的手指在他身体里搅动的节奏，有些笨拙的抚摸着，他的手指还使不上劲，体内的快乐让他分心，他只能尽力仔细的用手指描画手中物件的样子……  
Alpha的性器很雄伟粗壮，柱体上的血管嶙峋，能感觉到上面血液的脉动，龟头很大，柔韧而坚实，顶端的凹陷的小缝中有少许液体流了出来，沾了一点在手指上，他在那里徘徊了一会，便一路向下，想去摸下面的蛋蛋……却被一只大手狠狠的按住。  
我爱罗才惊觉自己失心疯了一样陶醉在鹿代的性器上。  
而眼前的鹿代显然被他的动作激发出兽性，他额头上青筋暴起，喘着粗气发出隐忍而舒适的嘶吼声，眼中泛着血红死死盯着在自己身下微微扭动的美好肉体，那双原本沉稳平静的绿眸现在正泛着水气，嘴唇红肿着，困惑并羞耻逃避着他的视线……  
Alpha低哑的吼叫了一声，低头重新捉住我爱罗的唇，一只大手把自己和他的阴茎捏在一起，带着Omega的手一起疏解着两个人的身体欲望；另一只手把三根指头并拢在一起捅进下方湿的小穴里，依照着性爱的节奏和力度，深深浅浅进进出出，不时勾起指头，轻柔又坚持刮搔着内壁敏感的神经。  
我爱罗奋力逃开鹿代的吻，大口呼吸着死死抵紧他汗湿的额头；鹿代满眼是火热的情欲和化不开的爱恋，视线一直不肯从我爱罗红润的脸庞上离开。  
快乐的共振越荡越高，越荡越远，失重的感受充溢满身体每一个角落；奶油蛋糕上的重量越积越多，浓烈的蜜糖，和烧热的黄油，一层一层，高得摇摇欲坠……  
终于振荡的平衡被绝堤的快欲浪涛冲破，失重的欲念像被扔上九天云外又加速坠落到无底深渊；  
那奶油蛋糕……“嘭”的一声炸满全身。 高潮来临的时候，两个人的精液射了一身，白白的，很像稀化的奶油。  
我爱罗张开嘴却没有力气吐出半点声音，视线迷蒙中他只隐约记得，好像看到鹿代有些开心的盯着手上的精液，塞进了嘴里咽了下去，再蹭过来抱住他，温暖如水的扶摸着他的背，平复仍在身体里波动的余韵，偶尔开心的亲吻一口。  
然后……就陷入了射精后疲惫的睡梦中……  
这不是我爱罗第一次自慰，但却是他第一次真正意义上的射精高潮。  
现在Omega有很多自慰的方法可以疏解情欲，甚至在一定程度上可以代替抑制剂用来渡过一个有高潮享受的发情期。我爱罗试过，但放弃了。没有丝毫疏解放松可言，还不如憋久了上了趟厕所的发泄感，就更别提快乐或者高潮了。那些各种形状冰冷的器具对他来说更像一种无能为力的暗示，一种求而不得的嘲笑，他不喜欢，所以他宁愿选择更可控制的抑制类药物，即使他不得不以每年成倍递增的水平来加大剂量和浓度。  
他在大概30岁的时候曾经动过切除Omega腺体的念头，那时候身边的同辈们基本都已经结婚生子，他也完全稳定了风影和砂隐村在沙之国中的地位。似乎岁月静好。  
但很多事因为习以为常便好像理应如此，但总是感觉哪里不对，比如孤独。  
他还记得在木叶村盛夏的那个晚上，忙了一天终于抽身成功的鸣人陪着他在西瓜田买了瓜，然后坐在路边一边吃一边聊天。  
他是Omega这件事并没有瞒着鸣人，他知道鸣人会把秘密只保留在他和佐助两个人的范围里，而佐助知道的秘密相当于会跟着他一块进棺材。  
他那时在切除腺体这件事上犹豫不决，趁着来木叶办事的机会，偷偷摸摸抓鸣人出来问……  
“啊，我爱罗其实一直没有放弃希望，对吧？”他记得火影大人一边吃着瓜一边这样说。  
“什么希望？”  
“那那，就是找到一个相爱的人的希望呀！”  
“……怎么可能。”  
“那，你想，你一个风影，找一个忠实的Omega或者Beta合作生活、以Alpha的身份度过余生是件很简单的事，但你并没有哇；而且你要是真的想切除腺体，早就去切了，也不会大老远的来找我，你说是吧？”  
“……哈。”果然在很多事上，这个传奇的Omega火影比任何人都看得透……  
“我爱罗，你得相信，这世上总有个人是属于你。”  
“……你简直像个恋爱中的小孩子。”  
“我就是个恋爱中的小孩子呀！”鸣人裂着他的猫须胎记绽放出一个灿烂的笑容。  
然后……宇智波佐助的扑克脸就很应景的出现了，于是我爱罗就眼看着已经30岁的鸣人真的变身成一个恋爱中的小孩子，抱着他的Alpha开心的大叫着。  
我爱罗觉得，宇智波佐助一定有种无论离得有多远，嗅着味道就能找他家Omega的能力。  
好吧……内外双火影夫夫聚少离多，可以理解。  
我爱罗也记得，那晚在路口和这两个人道了别，目送他们一边开心聊着什么一边并肩前行的背影消失在街角，他独自一个人转身的怅然所失……  
也没有持续太长的怅然所失，因为消失在了他看到一个小小身影的刹那。  
那个小家伙站在路灯下面，两只胳膊抱在头后，状似不经意的耐心等待着他，看他走过来了，才向他伸出手……  
“我来接你。”他记得那个已然像个小大人一般的孩子，这样对他说。  
他也记得那只柔软而温暖的手还很小，却紧紧牵着他，怕他会走失了一般。那小家伙微微走在他斜前方，不急不缓的引领着他，手拉着手，走向木叶村奈良家的方向。 一路无话，只有盛夏的虫影蝉鸣。  
你得相信，这世上总有个人是属于你……

我爱罗从昏睡中醒来时，鹿代刚刚修好被暴风雨吹塌了的小屋一角。  
他被转移到更安全的石壁下面，身上非常干爽。  
鹿代转头看他醒来，便绽放出一个开心的笑容，走过来一屁股坐在他身边，稍作休息。  
他手臂和腿脚正在从麻木中慢慢恢复，还没有什么力气，但起码可以伸出手去……  
不意外，被一只纤长的大手包在手心里，紧紧握着，和记忆中的那双小手，很像很像。


End file.
